


Interrogation Techniques

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay is interrogated, but he proves harder to crack than the average soldier. The next time around, Yuma decides to try some reverse psychology to get the information she wants.





	Interrogation Techniques

“Ajay.”

“Sabal…?” 

“Thank Kyra, you’ve been asleep for three days.” I groan, wincing as I realize my body is on fire from pain. 

“How...how long was I…with them?” 

“Only a couple of days.” He winces at his own words as I echo “only?” Sabal changes the subject to gloss over his mistake.

“We were searching for you the whole time, and I prayed to Kyra constantly for your safe return. When we found you, I feared the worst. You didn’t so much as stir, even when I called for you, and your injuries…” He sighs.

“Well, you’re better now, and I’m sorry to do this but Ajay, we need to talk. Those wounds...were you...being interrogated?” I close my eyes again.

“Yeah.”

“Ajay, this is important. What-”

“I didn’t tell them anything.”

“Ajay…”

“I’m serious. I didn’t tell them anything.” It had been so easy to dissociate. To suffer the pain and forget they’d promised to make it stop if I spoke. The whole time I pleaded with them to stop, but the words ‘it’ll stop as soon as you tell me what the Golden Path is planning’ slipped right through me every time. I suffered, and I endured, and I didn’t even think of breathing a word about the Golden Path to them.

“Nothing? You truly said...nothing?” I shook my head.

“It...never clicked, I guess. That I could make it stop if I told them what they wanted to know. I begged them to stop, but I never said anything.” Sabal sighed.

“You are a marvel, Ajay. We really are blessed to have you. Now, how are you feeling? Do you need water, food, a blanket, a pillow? You have a fever, and I’ve had doctors in on the hour to ensure your wounds don’t get infected. I will stay with you, Ajay, until you are healed, I promise.”

“But...the war…”

“Screw the war, brother. We have an outpost just outside of Utkarsh, they’re taking the battle straight to Pagan, and they don’t need me to babysit them. That’s one of the most powerful cells we have. Anyone who suffered an interrogation from Paul and did not speak does not deserve to be left alone like some common soldier. You are a hero, Ajay, the whole Golden Path will revere you like a god for this, mark my words. I will not abandon you, not while you’re suffering. You newfound fame comes at a heavy price.”

Sabal’s right. The second the doctor gives me clearance to wander around Banapur, I’m being greeted by every single person I pass. They congratulate me on my strength, thank me for saving the Golden Path by not talking, they wish me well in my recovery. I really am a hero. I’m not sure I like it.

***

I sneak through the bushes quietly, keeping my eyes on the outpost in front of me. I spot the alarm box, in the very centre. Dammit, why are they always so hard to get to? Always swarming with royal army, I can’t get at the box without raising the alarm. I pick up a rock at my feet, contemplate whether or not I should throw it and try to pick them off one by one. Suddenly a hand closes around my mouth and nose, and it’s only after I breathe in the sickly sweet scent that I realize what’s happening. I struggle, trying to break away and kill my attacker before I pass out, but it’s no use. My struggles weaken and then stop entirely, and I shudder as I fall limp in my attacker’s waiting arms.

***

It’s dark, when I wake up. I hear muffled voices.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“I’m sure. I’ve already tested it, the combination is perfect. Inject him and then you can start.” That voice...Yuma? My eyes open just in time for a soldier to come around with a needle in his hand. He presses it into my neck and I groan, shuddering. 

“What...what was…?” He presses another syringe into my neck and I feel myself fading again. My world goes black.

***

“Ajay. Ajay, wake up. Ajay.” My body is hot, too hot, and my mind feels heavy, fuzzy and indistinct. I don’t recognize the voice, or even whether it’s male or female.

“Ajay, wake up.” My eyelids are too heavy to keep open for more than a few seconds at a time, but I try at the voice’s insistence. I’m...back home, at the Ghale homestead. There’s a figure sitting beside my bed. It’s blurry...I squint, trying to figure out who it is. I get a blurred sense of bangs, of hair drawn back into a ponytail, and I groan.

“S...Sabal…? I feel…”

“I know, Ajay, I know. Yuma injected you with an aphrodisiac. Since pain didn’t work on you last time, she intended to pleasure you and deny your orgasm until you told her what she needed to know. We found a report on the new interrogation technique, and we knew they had to be talking about you. We rescued you before you could be interrogated, but not before you could be injected. I’m sorry, Ajay.”

“I…” It’s hard to speak, hard to think. I don’t know what’s going on. That’s when I realize I’m hard. Painfully so. I groan, and Sabal places a hand on my cheek. I open my eyes, and when they finally focus on him somewhat, I can tell his eyes are pitying.

“Ajay. You need to orgasm if you’re to be free of the drug. I’ve locked the door so nobody will disturb us. Let me help you, Ajay.” My foggy mind can barely keep up, and I wish Sabal would use smaller words.

“Aphro...disiac…? Or...or...gasm…?” 

“Yes, Ajay. Let me help you orgasm.” 

“What…?” I can’t think. My mind is foggy, and I’m just so HARD…!

“Sabal...need to come…” I hear a sigh.

“Yes, Ajay. You need to come.”

“Please...Make me…” Sabal reaches down to gently palm at my member and I moan loudly, arching into his touch.

“Yes, that’s it…” He murmurs, and I feel my member twitch at his praise. I don’t know what he’s praising me for, but he’s stroking me, and that’s all that matters.

“Ajay…” He murmurs quietly, “Tell me what you think.” 

“Think…?” I can’t think right now. He lets the sentence stay with me until I finally process it.

“Think...about...what?”

“You know what, Ajay. I told you, didn’t I? I was so proud, surely you remember…” I don’t remember. I can’t. What have Sabal and I talked about recently? The last thing I remember was him briefly mentioning the Golden Path camp outside Utkarsh. Then again, Sabal had said it was one of the most powerful cells they had, so much so that he trusted them to not need his babysitting while he tended to me. That means a lot, if Sabal isn’t micromanaging.

“The...cell?”

“What cell, Ajay? You need to be more specific.”

“The...Golden Path...cell…” 

“Yes, the Golden Path cell. Can you remember where it is?”

“...Outside...Utkarsh…” Sabal swipes his thumb under the tip and I arch, spilling myself without warning. I pant heavily as I recover, but I’m still hard.

“Good, Ajay, you’re doing so well. Hold out a little longer for me, Ajay.” He starts stroking me again and I cry out, still sensitive.

“Shh, Ajay, shh, I know it hurts. This drug will be out of your system soon, and then I’ll let you rest.”

“Sabal...too much…”

“I know, Ajay, I know. I won’t hurt you, Ajay, you know that, right? You know I would never, ever hurt you.”

“Never...ever hurt me…” Everything was foggy, everything hurt, but it hurt so GOOD I didn’t know what to feel.

“Sabal...m...more…” I see him smile, and he rewards me with a firm stroke to my member, one that feels good and no longer too much.

“Ajay...about the cell…”

“Cell…?”

“Yes, the one outside of Utkarsh. What kind of weapons do they have there?” 

“Weapons…?” Sabal waits for me to process the question - god, everything is so foggy, so heavy - and then I sluggishly search my brain for what kind of weapons the cell has. I don’t remember. He never told me, I realize belatedly.

“Tr...trick...question...Never told me…” 

“That’s right, I never told you. You’re doing well, Ajay.”

“Are...are you...quizzing me…?” I feel a dull pulse of indignation, but Sabal runs his hand down my member again. The jolt of pleasure overtakes all else and the indignation is gone before I can even process why it was there in the first place. I hear Sabal chuckle.

“Yes, Ajay, I’m quizzing you. I’m just having a little fun while I please you. I thought it might help distract from the pain.” I sigh as he runs his thumb over my tip.

“What else do you know about the cell? What else did I say?”

“Biggest...most powerful...cell...take the battle right to Pagan’s doorstep…”

“Right to Pagan’s doorstep...Good, Ajay, you’re doing so well…” He swipes his finger over my tip, and the sudden rush of pleasure pushes me over the edge a second time without warning. I’m tense this time, knowing I’ll be too sensitive and in pain. As if sensing my distress, Sabal pulls his hand away, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Shh, you’re doing so well, Ajay. You’re almost done, brother, I know you can do it…” He soothes me gently as I come down, and I’m still hard and both loving and hating it. 

“You’re almost done, Ajay. One more orgasm should do it, I think. One more, Ajay, just one more…” I nod dumbly, my eyes closing, and Sabal strokes my tip gently, to be sure I’m ready. When I moan instead of whimper he pauses, but then I feel his breath on my member and I shudder violently.

“One last question, Ajay. Just a hypothetical question this time.”

“Hy...po…” Too many syllables. The word’s too hard for my drug-addled brain.

“In theory, Ajay, in theory...Like a game.”

“Game…” That, I understand, and I nod.

“Good, Ajay, good boy. Now, in theory...if you were going to destroy our little camp outside Utkarsh...how would you do it?”

“How…?” Sabal teasingly puts his lips on my tip and I groan.

“It’s just a game, Ajay, to distract from the pain. Thinking takes your mind off things.” 

“Takes my mind off things…” I nod lazily, head falling to the side as I think. He said it was a big camp, with powerful soldiers, and therefore powerful guns. Sabal didn't need to babysit this camp.

“Artillery...I think…” I manage, and Sabal’s head bobs down in encouragement, “Ah...Oh...S-snipers...to...pick off...survivors...Maybe some guns...on the ground...just in case…That seems...good…” Sabal chuckles around my member, and I scream from the vibrations. 

“That’s very good, Ajay,” he murmurs, “Very good...I’m so, so proud of you…” His mouth engulfs my member fully, and the pleasure is so intense it’s nothing short of painful. I scream, and his hands dig into my hips to keep me still as I arch upwards, coming hard into his waiting mouth. It lasts what feels like an eternity before it’s over and I sink back to the bed, utterly exhausted. Sabal swallows my seed, and belatedly I wonder if I’d spilled the other times I came. I don’t wonder long, because the need to sleep suddenly washes over me like a wave, and I groan as my head lolls to the side.

“There...You did so well, Ajay...Go to sleep...You’ll need it.” Those are the last words I hear before I succumb to the heaviness.

***

“Ajay...Ajay...Ajay...Wake up. Ajay...Brother, wake up. Brother!” I twitch, stirring and trying to shake off the dullness making my limbs feel like lead. I look over, and Sabal is there, his eyes concerned.

“Sabal…” I murmur, and smile at him. He saved me from Yuma, helped me break free of her drugs...I reach for his hand, pulling it closer and kissing it. He looks shocked, but hides the expression behind a smile and tries to be subtle about pulling his hand away.

“You’re safe now, brother…” I’m hurt, confused. After the way he stroked me, even sucked me, to free me from Yuma’s drug…? I get it wasn’t love, but…

“Ajay, what happened to you?” I’m still trying to process my own feelings of hurt, and it hurts even more that Sabal is all business after what he did for me. I sigh, feeling heartbroken.

“Y-Yuma, she…” I stop. Frown.

“You...you know this. You were there.” Now it’s Sabal’s turn to frown.

“...No, Ajay. I don’t know anything about Yuma. What happened?” I shake my head.

“You were there!” I insist firmly, “You were there with me, at...where-where are we? This isn’t…”

“We’re in Banapur, brother. This isn’t what?”

“No, we were at the Ghale homestead, you were with me! You told me Yuma drugged me…” Sabal shakes his head.

“Ajay...perhaps you are confusing this with your time in Durgesh.”

“I’m not-I’m not confused…”

“Ajay, we found you lying unconscious in a field. We had no idea how long you’d been there, and thank Kyra you weren’t mauled by wild animals. We didn’t find any injuries on you, but you wouldn’t wake up. We brought you back to Banapur, and I’ve been with you ever since. You’ve been unconscious about a day, and you haven’t so much as moved until you stirred five minutes ago.”

“But...you were there…” Suddenly I’m not sure. 

“You...were...there…” I say it again, like it will make it more true. It doesn’t, it makes it less true. There’s a pit of dread forming in my stomach. Sabal, with me at the Ghale homestead. Sabal, telling me about a new interrogation technique. Sabal, leading me on with guided statements that only imply knowledge. Sabal, asking questions he should already know the answers to. 

...I told Yuma about the cell in Utkarsh.

I jerk out of bed, grabbing Sabal by the shoulders.

“You have to get them out!” I shout at him, “The camp at Utkarsh, you have to get them out!”

“A-Ajay, what’s going on?”

“You have to get them out!” I shake him by the shoulders as though that will make  
him respond faster, “Get them out, get them out, please, Sabal, please, there’s going to be an attack…!” Sabal pulls out his radio finally.

“Manjeet. Manjeet, respond! ...Manjeet!” There’s absolute silence over the radio, and I feel my breath start to quicken. 

“...Dammit! ...Nadish, respond!”

“Sabal, what is it?”

“Thank Kyra. Go check on the camp at Utkarsh, there may have been an attack!”

“On my way!” And then Sabal rounds on me, and I suddenly feel sick.

“Ajay. Tell me what happened. Slowly.” Where to begin? Where in this blurred mess of memories is the beginning? Right, the grass, the hand on my face, the world going dark.

“I...I was...trying to take back an outpost...Trying to figure out how to disable the alarm without getting spotted when...I was grabbed. Some kind of drug...chloroform, maybe...I passed out. I heard Yuma and somebody else talking about...something. A drug. Yuma said the mixture was perfect, all she had to do was inject me and they could begin. They stuck me with two needles, and I blacked out again. When I woke up...I was at the Ghale homestead. You...you were there…” Not Sabal, somebody else, somebody impersonating as him.

“You...they...you...told me...Yuma was working on a new interrogation technique. Said...since beating me didn’t work, they were going to stick me with an aphrodisiac and deny my orgasm until I gave them  
what they wanted. You said...you’d gotten intel on the new interrogation technique, you found me after I’d been injected, but before I could be interrogated. You said...I had to orgasm if I was going to get the drugs out of my system. You said you locked the door, you were offering to help, we were alone…”

“You agreed,” Sabal says. His voice is neutral...for now.

“Yes. You started to stroke me…” I close my eyes. Looking back, I’d been such an idiot-

“Ajay. This is important, keep going.”

“You...asked me what I thought of it. Said I knew what you were talking about, you must have told me, you were so proud...The only thing I could think of was the camp...He asked where it was, and…and I told him. Told you.” Sabal sighs, his head bows, and I just have time to feel the shame before the radio clicks.

“S-Sabal…”

“Nadish.”

“The camp outside Utkarsh is gone. Everyone's dead, everything of value has been looted, the buildings have been burned down...How-how did they know?” I see Sabal’s jaw clench, and I grit my own teeth to stop from getting sick.

“Nadish, search for any survivors, get a team to clean up the bodies, salvage whatever you can. I want a report by tomorrow.”

“Y-yes, sir…” Silence fills the room.

“Sabal...I’m...so...so...sorry…” My voice is barely a whisper now. Sabal closes his eyes, and it’s too much to look at him. I stare at the floor.

“...What’s done is...done. You were interrogated, you gave away valuable information, we were not able to stop the attack in time. That’s all. I…” He sighs. “I value your honesty.”

“But…”

“Look, I regret that you broke under pressure, but it cannot be helped. What matters now is rebuilding, and learning more about this technique Yuma used so we can effectively prepare our soldiers. Now that she knows it works, she’ll use it on all her prisoners. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Sabal takes a deep breath.

“Come in.”

“Sabal, this is for you. It was sent to us from Utkarsh yesterday, and it just arrived.” Sabal and I share an apprehensive glance as he takes the package. The soldier leaves, and Sabal looks at me.

“Did you hear anything about a package?”

“No...He only asked about the camp at Utkarsh. There was nothing else.” Sabal opens the package, and there’s a fairly sizeable laptop inside. Sabal and I share a confused glance as he opens it up and turns it on. It’s blank, of course. The only folder on the computer is labeled ‘videos’. I reach over and grab a nearby bucket. I’m going to need it, if this is what I think it is. Sabal clicks on the one file in the folder, and the video starts up, the first image me in a dull cave, on a comfortable bed with blankets. I’m so drugged up I’m not even restrained, but I’m starting to stir.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” It’s a royal army soldier, standing over me, looking uncertain.

“I’m sure. I’ve already tested it, the combination is perfect. Inject him and then you can start.” It’s Yuma, sitting at the back of the room. The soldier takes two syringes, jamming the first in my neck, and I watch as I groan.

“What...what was…?” He presses another syringe into my neck and I go limp almost immediately. 

“You’ll need to inject him with the sedative a couple of times during this, but the aphro should last until you get what you need.” She takes a seat behind the head of the bed, where I won’t be able to see her.

“And you’re sure he won’t recognize that I’m not who he’ll think I am?”

“Positive. Just try to act like them as best you can.” She leans back, and the soldier takes a seat next to me, waking me up as gently as he can.

“S...Sabal…? I feel…” I watch as the soldier explains away my drugged up state perfectly, and then starts to stroke me. I’m so far gone I don’t notice the disgust on his face as he does it. Yuma rolls her eyes. I feel sick. How did I miss this? How could I have ever thought this was real? Thought I was at home?

“Ajay...Tell me what you think,” he says, and he prompts me with half-truths and vague statements when I ask what he’s talking about. And then it happens.

“The...cell…?”

“What cell, Ajay? You need to be more specific.”

“The...Golden Path...cell…” 

“Yes, the Golden Path cell. Can you remember where it is?” Please, please don’t say it, I beg, but I already know what happens.

“...Outside...Utkarsh…” Beside me, Sabal sighs heavily. The sick feeling overwhelms me and I start to retch into the bucket. I scream on the video, and I hear Sabal gasp beside me, but I’m not paying attention to why. I don’t want to know. Then I hear my voice on the computer.

“Sabal...too much…”

“I know, Ajay, I know. I won’t hurt you, Ajay, you know that, right? You know I would never, ever hurt you.” He sticks another syringe in my neck, and I can see the way I’m immediately compliant.

“Never...ever hurt me…” I feel sick again. I’m begging this monster for MORE. He asks about the weapons there, I respond that he never told me and that it was a trick question. The soldier glances at Yuma, who shrugs, the meaning obvious. ‘If he doesn’t know he doesn’t know.’ And the fake Sabal moves onto the next thing, asking what else I know. 

A few minutes later, after my second orgasm, Yuma makes a vulgar sucking motion with her mouth and hand. The soldier look incredulous, and Yuma pulls out a wad of cash to tempt him. It’s not enough for the soldier, so she pulls out double. He sighs, grimacing as he sticks me with another syringe and then leans down.

“One last question, Ajay. Just a hypothetical question this time.” I frown. I’m not sure I remember this.

“Hy...po…” I'm too far gone to know what he’s talking about.

“In theory, Ajay, in theory...Like a game.”

“Game…” That, I understand, and I nod.

“Good, Ajay, good boy. Now, in theory...if you were going to destroy our little camp outside Utkarsh...how would you do it?” I cover my mouth with my hand. Don’t, don’t say anything...

“How…?” Please, please don’t answer that, keep your mouth shut, Ajay, please…

“Artillery...I think…” I say, and I’m retching again. I feel Sabal’s hand tentatively rest on my back, making soothing motions. 

“Ah...Oh...S-snipers...to...pick off...survivors...Maybe some guns...on the ground...just in case…That seems...good…” Yuma grins, and the man chuckles, and I scream from the sensation. 

“That’s very good, Ajay,” he murmurs, “Very good...I’m so, so proud of you…” Yuma nods, and the man starts to suck me harder, clearly trying to get me off. He looks at Yuma, but she shakes her head. She pulls out a bag of white powder and shakes it at him. The soldier closes his eyes and keeps sucking, and I can hear myself screaming on the video through the sound of my retching. I sound like I’m in agony. Maybe I was. The screaming stops, and I look up just in time to see the soldier spitting out my seed at the foot of the bed. ‘Hadn’t he swallowed…?’ I think, and then retch once at the mere thought. He praises me, kisses my forehead, but it’s just a distraction for me as he sticks another syringe in me and I stop moving altogether. Yuma waits another second, then stands.

“Good. We have everything we need, and more. Good thinking, asking him how to destroy the camp.” I’m not sure the soldier is listening.

“I can’t believe you made me take his seed,” he grumbles, spitting again. Yuma pulls out a toothbrush and a small bottle of toothpaste.

“Here then, go brush your teeth if it bugs you so much.” He immediately heads off to the sink while Yuma talks.

“So, it’s the cell outside Utkarsh that’s been giving us so much trouble...I don’t like the idea of artillery though, too noisy. Snipers though, and some heavy guns...That’ll be perfect. We’ll destroy that camp, tonight.” The soldier spits.

“And what about Ajay?” She grins.

“Dump him somewhere the Golden Path will find him. Let’s see how they’ll react when they find out the great Son of Mohan betrayed the Golden Path’s darkest secret.” She chuckles, and the man picks me up and steps toward the exit. The video goes dark. Sabal pauses.

“...Are you well enough to talk? I imagine it was...disturbing, seeing that happen to you.” I nod, putting my hand over my mouth. I think I’m done being sick, at least for now. Sabal gets up to dump out the bucket, and comes back with a cloth for me to wipe my mouth with and a glass of water. He sighs.

“So, the only reason you aren’t dead is because they expect us to do it for them.” He scoffs. “In that case, whatever ill will I held for you is officially gone.” He sighs.

“The Golden Path will find out about this eventually, so it’s best to tell them now. Anyone who resents you is more than welcome to watch the video and see if they could have done better.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“...Thank you…” Sabal smiles at me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“Ajay...you were raped.” I shudder at the word, and how true it is. “Anybody who tries to make your life difficult will need to go through me.” I nod, staring at the computer. The thought that I let somebody do that to me, even enjoyed it...that I honestly thought it was Sabal the whole time, had no idea what was really happening to me...

“Sabal…” I whisper, “I might need that bucket again…” The urge to retch hits me again and I cover my mouth, buying Sabal just enough time to get the bucket under me before I’m throwing up again. He rubs my back gently as I retch, kneeling down beside me when it’s over.

“Better?”

“W-water…” I croak. My sides are on fire from all the vomiting, my throat hurts, and I can still taste the bitterness in my mouth.

“Here, Ajay. Drink slowly.” I nod, using the first few sips to rinse out my mouth, spitting the water into the bucket. After that I gulp down the water, letting it soothe my throat. I sigh when I’m finished, bowing my head and holding my aching sides. I’m shivering. 

“Ajay…” He sighs. “Perhaps you should lie down.” I nod slowly, and he helps gently lower me back down to the bed, covering me with the blankets again. I shiver, and he pats my cheek.

“You’re going to be alright, Ajay. Some way, some how, we will work through this.” I nod, and he tucks me into the blankets, lighting a few candles.

“Sleep for a few hours, Ajay. I’ll come back and check on you.” He leaves then, and I close my eyes, happy to be alone to process what happened and rest.

***

A few hours later, Sabal snuck into the safehouse where he’d left Ajay. He was still asleep, and Sabal sighed, grimacing. He needed to wake Ajay and tell him what he’d done over the past few hours, but...Ajay looked relaxed. He didn’t want to wake him. Not yet. He’d wake him in a few minutes.

***

Something startles me out of sleep. It’s rocking, from a chair that shouldn’t be moving, because there shouldn’t be anyone else in the room with me. I blink, sitting up quickly, and Sabal holds up his hands.

“Peace, brother, it’s only me.” I sigh, relaxing back to the bed.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, “Were you watching me?”

“I couldn’t bear to wake you, brother. We...need to talk. I wanted you to sleep as long as you could before that. I...when I heard the chair creak…” He sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” I shake my head.

“Don’t worry about it,” I murmur, “What did you want to talk about?” He sighs heavily again.

“...I...told everyone. About what happened to you.” I sigh, suddenly wishing I could be asleep again.

“And they assumed, correctly, that I was the reason the royal army destroyed the camp outside Utkarsh. Should I pack now or when I’m healed?”

“Not so fast, brother. I told them if they had a problem with it, they were more than welcome to watch the video and judge for themselves.”

“That wasn’t-”

“I know. It’s personal, and I should have asked your permission before sharing it. Because I did, though...People are more sympathetic. They see what you went through, and they can’t possibly blame you after that.” Ajay frowned.

“Still…”

“I know.” I look away, lying back down under the blankets.

“So everyone’s seen it. This is just like Shanath, people will be talking about my dick for days. Wonder what Rabi will say.” Sabal sighs.

“I don't regret what I did, Ajay, only that it causes you pain. Please try to understand.”

“You didn’t want me assassinated in the middle of the night.”

“Exactly.” I groan loudly, covering my head with the blankets, and Sabal sighs.

“Things will get better, Ajay…” He sighs again, then pats where he thinks my shoulder is.

“...I’ll leave you to rest.” He pats me again, then turns to leave.

“...Thank you,” I murmur quietly, because I can see that this will help, even if I don’t feel like I’ve been helped yet.

“...Always, Ajay. You don’t deserve to suffer anymore.”


End file.
